starwarsbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Deneron
Jack is a Sith Lord apprenticed under Darth Occlus. He currently resides on the Efreet, ''doing various missions for his master. Jack is a particularly adept force user. His strengths lie in his strong usage of the force, his growing abilities in conflict resolution and baking. Physical Appearance Standing at a tall 6'2" and weighing 200lbs, Jack is a bit of an imposing figure. He has a broad torso with a bit of a belly from living off his own supply of baked goods. He's built more like a worker than a trained fighter. The rest of his appearance echoes the sentiment, with long thick black hair, and scruffy beard, he looks like a slightly disheveled civilian as opposed to a Sith Lord. Jack prefers wearing simple civilian clothing, often sporting button downs and aprons stained from cooking. When going out he dons the least garish Sith robes he can find wearing plain black robes to cover light armor. Personality Jack is an extraordinarily anxious man, he feels most of his emotions very strongly, despite his education and training he seems to have little control over them. History Childhood Jack was born to Abigail Baker ( then Abigail Deneron ) and Darth Neronis in Kaas City on the planet Dromund Kaas. His early childhood was tumultuous as his parent's relationship slowly devolved from strained, to volatile, to abusive. Due to his Father's frequent cruelty and lack of empathy, Jack bonded quickly and firmly to his mother. Abigail's parenting skills far surpassed her husband's. She had a gentle touch, doing her best to compensate for the lack of affection given to Jack by his father. Jack never doubted his mother's love for him. From an early age she made an effort to teach him how to control and understand his force powers. His mother's training focused more on control, finesse and practical usage as opposed to combat. Skills Jack continues to hone and have a firm handle on to this day. Jack learned his love of baking through his mother. She as a homemaker to her husband and son, and often would enlist Jack in assisting her cook and bake. She found this to be a fun and educational process for Jack. Hoping both to teach him basic home skills as well as imparting force training lessons ( learning how to force-move eggs was a particularly memorable and messy example ). Sith Academy -- Post Empire -- Recent History -- '''Relationships' Family Abigail Baker Jack had a very loving relationship with his mother, one that might occasionally cross the line into co-dependancy. As flawed as it may be, it tends to be a generally positive relationship for both of them. He misses her dearly. Darth Neronis Jack is not sure what to make of his new Master. He harbors no deep hostility to Friends, Acquaintances & Cohorts Darth Occlus -- Glitz Glitz is Jack's best friend. The two met on Nar Shadda Keeva Thul -- Kenskii Monroe Kenskii and Jack go way back-a decade back in fact. The two met during their time at the Academy. Kenskii perused a relationship with Jack, becoming Jack's first boyfriend. The relationship however was short lived, as Kenskii revealed soon after that the only reason he seduced Jack, was to out him to his father. Jack harbors a deep distrust of Kenskii, one that has spilled over into a sense of distrust and unease in any intimate relationship. He fears him and feels incredibly insecure and ashamed in his presence. Mini Luch -- Riley McKay -- Trivia * Jack has a deep love of music, and if it weren't for his anxiety, he might've considered pursuing a career in the performing arts. * Jack enjoys the company of animals. * His favorite thing to bake and eat is apple pie. Gallery Category:Player Character Category:Galactic War Category:Sith Empire